1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera provided with camera-shake compensation functionality (anti-shake functionality).
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, some digital cameras are provided with camera-shake compensation functionality. In a conventional camera-shake compensation operation (or a blur compensation operation) of the camera-shake compensation functionality, a camera-shake (a direction and the quantity of the camera-shake) of the digital camera, for example, is obtained by using a gyro-sensor. A solid-state imaging device (e.g., CCD) or a compensation optical system (which is a part of a photographing optical system) is then moved to counterbalance the detected camera-shake. Thereby, the camera-shake that results from hand-held shake and the like are compensated, and a satisfactory image is obtained.